Hiccstrid smut one-shots
by HiccstridLover16
Summary: Selection of Hiccstrid smut One-Shots. Request are more than welcome. During Httyd through to Httyd3
1. Rock pools

**A/N: Sorry if this particular one-shot is rather sloppy, I honestly gave up but I do promise, the smut one-shots will get better****  
****Summary: Hiccup and Astrid go on a weekend holiday away from the edge & Berk.****  
****-During raceto the edge-**

After almost 5 hours of flying non stop an island came into view. Both Hiccup and Astrid let out a sigh of relief as they shared a smile. Once landing they jumped to the ground, Astrid stretching her back while Hiccup began to grab out the large tent he had packed for them to share. The two had gotten rather sick of being interrupted during the time they had together. Either by the twins and Snotlout making a mess or the dragon hunters attacking the edge. Whatever it was, it seemed like every time they planned a date it would be wrecked one way or another. So packing their things they decided it was time for them to spend some along time, where there was a 100% chance that there would be no distractions.

Hiccup had found a nice island away from both the Edge and Berk and it didn't inhabit any dangerous and untrainable dragons. It was the perfect place to set up camp and relax. And that is exactly what the couple planned to do. It was just the two of them after all.

Once they had set up the tent for the night and gathered dry firewood for the fire they planned to set as soon as it grew dark they decided to explore the island. Toothless and Stormfly followed them close behind as they walked hand in hand deeper into the forest.

Some time passed and after a fair bit of walking, they came across a waterfall with water flowing slowly at the bottom. "What do you say Milady, a little dip before dinner?" he said with a smirk plastered on as she too returned the smirk, understanding what he meant. Nodding the two made there way to the edge of the pond, stripping from there armour.

Hiccup pulled off his red tunic and brown leggings while Astrid did the same with her own shirt, skirt and leggings, leaving them only in their undergarments. It wasn't the first time the two have seen each other in this state, but they haven't gone as far as actually getting fully naked.

It wasn't that they weren't ready for the next big step, but whenever they would try something would happen and they would have to stop fooling around. Hiccup took a second to gawk at his girlfriend's curvey, half-naked body as she two checked out his bare chest

Moving closer, the two were only inches apart. Hiccup placed his hand carefully on her waist as she too wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning in they shared a passionate kiss, but Astrid quickly pulled away.

Giving her a small pout she quickly pecked his lips before moving from his grip and jumping straight into the water. Hiccup waited until she popped her head up before he too jumped in. After a while of just swimming around and washing themselves, they swam towards the shallow water so they could stand.

Within a matter of seconds, Hiccup's arms were protectively around her waist as she twirled her fingers in his already messy Aurban hair. It didn't take long for the two to smash their lips together. Astrid's legs wrapped around his waist as she sat on his lap, while he was sitting on a rock while water covered the majority of his body.

They would break apart every now and then, just too take in a breath of air before continuing there little make-out session. After while of simply kissing Hiccup moved his hand to one of her thighs while the other rubbed up and down her right arm. She began to slightly moan in pleasure at the feelings, goosebumps forming on her back.

She shifted in his lap, making her womanhood rub against his member. He too began to moan, making Astrid smirk between the kiss. Pulling apart Hiccup placed his forehead against hers, removing his arm from her thigh and placing it on her cheek while she traced her finger on his lips with a smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked in the sweetest voice humanly possible, especially in a time like this. Astrid was surprised he was so calm, and when he asked that question she wanted nothing more but to jump on him, but that wouldn't be romantic.

For both Hiccup and Astrid, this was the perfect place to do it for the first time. For years now, he has been dreaming and now that it is finally here, he couldn't have wished for a better place, it was perfect. The was not a chance that anyone would accidentally interrupt them. And no one has to know that they did it either, the gang think that there on some sort of rescue mission. So this was there only chance.

Leaning close to Hiccup's ear, Astrid whispered: "I'm ready". Those to words made his spine tingle in excitement, along with something else if you know what I'm saying *wink wink, nudge nudge*

This time when their lips connected, it felt different. More different than usual at least. The two were both hungry for each other. Hiccup rubbed Astrid's back with one hand, the other carrying her cheek while she was moving her fingers up and down his bare chest.

As they parted Hiccup placed his lips to her neck, kissing almost every inch of it as she tilted her head to the side ever so slightly, letting out a small moan which just made him smile. His lips moved from her neck to chest, no hesitation he lifted his head after placing one last peck on the side of her collar bone before giving her one final look.

Nodding he placed both hands on the back of her bra, undoing the tangle as it fell into his hand and he placed it on the side of the rock.

By this time Toothless and Stormfly were already back at the campsite, they had left the two along after about a 10-minute swim. Lucky them. They didn't even have to ask.

Hiccup took a glance at his divine beauty's half-naked body. He couldn't help but smile at her already wet breast. Feeling rather embarrassed Astrid decided enough was enough, she grabbed his hands and placed them both on the edge of her underwear, sliding them down a bit before letting go, allowing him to do the rest.

His smile only seemed to grow wider once she was truly and completely naked. But she didn't let him look, not for too long at least as she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She smashed her lips on his, and he quickly responded. But she slapped his hand away before he could even think of grabbing her breast.

He pulled away, giving her a confused and concerned look mixed, hoping she hadn't suddenly changed her mind. Because he hadn't changed his. Without sharing a word, Astrid pulled herself off of his lap as raised a brow, defiantly confused on what she was doing.

She leaned towards him and with on hand, grab the hem of his pants while the other rubbed his chest up and down in a slow rhythm. And with one swift move, his pants were off and she placed them to the side, pilled on her own undergarments. "We can't do it in the pool," Astrid said, already rather out of breath as she tried to catch it.

Nodding in understanding, now knowing what she meant he placed his two hands under the water and pulled himself to his feet, smiling as Astrid was unable to keep her eyes off him. "Done looking Milady?" He asked, both eyebrows raised with a smirk plastered wide on his face. She just poked her tongue out at him.

Grabbing his hand in hers Astrid pulled in out of the water and dragged him towards a nearby rock, taller than the both of them combined. While he trodded behind her, Hiccup found it hard to keep his eyes off of her butt. His cheeks burned a small tint of pink as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

Astrid pushed Hiccup not too hard against the rock and placed her body on his before the two leaned in and began to kiss. Once they pulled apart Hiccup just couldn't hold in the question that had been itching him for quite some time now.

"Who's first?" with this Astrid just rolled her eyes before slightly backing up making Hiccup pout at the fact that her boobs were not resting on his chest. She just smiled before quickly tying her hair into a messy pony tail (as she had let it out of her braid before going in the water so it would get tangled)

Moving close to his hear, she whispered in a soft voice only audible for him to hear "_your first_" before he could react she bent down to her knees. Moving a strand of hair that had rested on her eyes she looked down at Hiccup's rather large member, quickly beginning to question how in Thor's name she was going to fit it in her small mouth.

But with a shrug of her shoulders, she lifted her left hand and placed it at the very end of his shaft. With the sudden feeling, Hiccup moaned in pleasure, taking in a deep breath as the blonde began to move the hand up and down in slow motion. Picking up a bit of speed she bent her head down to the size and closed her eyes before placing the tip into her mouth.

She moaned happily and removed her hand from his shaft and parted her lips from his tip. Looking up he gave her a small nod and she smiled before again focusing on his dick which stood firm in front of her, waiting for her touch and lips patiently.

Astrid placed her tongue once again on his tip, but this time used a hand and grabbed his whole member before moving her tongue upon down it on both sides over and over. She felt Hiccup's knees begging to buckles, she knew that she had to hurry. With one last peck on the tip, she opened her mouth as wide as she possibly could open it and with one move she placed half of his member into her mouth.

Hiccup placed a hand gently on her head and began to move her in the right rhythm. Her mouth would reach the tip, then go halfway. After a while she placed her free hand on his balls, fiddling with them in her hand while the other one helped her stay balanced. "A-a-astri-dd, gonna c-cum" was all the young Viking could say, shivering at her touch as he clenched his free hand into a fist, making his knuckles turn a mix of red and white.

But Astrid didn't listen, she kept on moving at the same speed, the other hand still massaging his balls. Letting out one final moan Hiccup arched his back and cam in her mouth, yet she didn't care. She couldn't help yet smile, a part of the person she loved was in her mouth.

Swallowing the rather salty essence of her boyfriend she rubbed his length on last time, gave a little lick on the tip before releasing his balls, pushing herself to her feet with a triumphant smile plastered on her face.

The two just stood there in silence, panting for air as sweat dripped down both of there foreheads. Looking down Hiccup placed soft kissing on Astrid's forehead as she smiled. Pulling her into a hug they stood there for another good minute until Hiccup pulled away so he was able to look her right in the eyes.

"Your turn," he said in a rather twisted way, pushing her gently against the rock wall, careful not to scratch her back while giving her a wicked smile.

Returning it Astrid kissed his cheek. It was now his turn to bend down, balancing on his toes. Placing both his hand on her thighs he spread them wide open for an entrance, taking a second to admire her wetness. She was dripping, already ready for the touch of his fingers.

Leaning down he placed a few sloppy kisses one her core, reaching on hand up and placing it on her bare breast. She moaned in pleasure, twisting her head, trying her best not to move so much as she played with her mountain and nipple.

After a while of soft play, he lifted his head and sucked on the other breast, releasing the one he had on her other on and placing it on their core, rubbing circles on it. His mouth moved to her nipple, gently biting it and twisting it every so often.

With a pop he left her breast and removed her hand from the top of her core, giving one last tug at her small golden curls. She blushed as once again he kneeled down, spreading her legs impossibly wider. Nodding he held out one finger and with one moved shoved it inside of her, as deep as he could go. He thrust in and out about 4 times before taking out his finger.

Astrid let out a sad sigh, thinking he was done. But to her surprise he shoved two fingers deep inside her, again thrusting in and out, gaining speed with every thrust. Tightly wrapping her arms around his neck, she scratched his back with her sharp nails. With one last stroke Hiccup slowly pulled out his two fingers, leaning down and placing his lips on her core.

Pushing himself to his feet he placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek, Astrid leaning her head on her shoulder. After a few minutes of the two holding one another, catching there breath they pulled away, still with arms around one another as blue eyes locked with green.

Hiccup broke the stare with a rather passionate kiss, holding both her cheeks as she tugged at his hair. Pulling apart for air Hiccup gave Astrid a questioning look, and she knew straight away what he was hoping for.

"Hoping to get lucky Haddock?" she asked him with a large smirk, eyebrows raised as he too reflected her very same look.

"I'm not just hoping Hofferson" was his response, along with yet another strong and passionate kiss.

As they pulled away Astrid leaned her back against the wall so he was able to look her body up and down. "Well I'm all yours" with this Hiccup wiggled his eyebrows, making Astrid laugh and roll her eyes at the same time. Kissing once again, Hiccup moved his hand with no hesitation from her waist to her bare breast, rubbing it in circles making Astrid moan in pleasure between kisses as he just smiled triumphantly.

Grabbing his erotic member in her hand, Astrid rubbed it up and down softly while Hiccup was now kissing and sucking areas around her neck, one hand still massaging her breast while the other rubbed her thigh, up and down.

"H-hiccup" she stuttered out in barely a whisper. "Don't waste the time you have?" Astrid said once she was able to slightly catch her breath.

"Don't rush me while I'm working Milday" She let go of his length and looked up straight into his eyes, hand on his chest while curling her fingers in a few of his chest hairs. "But if you insist," he says as she just giggles at the feeling of his fingers rubbing down her waist, lifting her right leg onto his shoulder, keeping his other hand on her waist for support.

Holding his shaft in his hand he slowly placed it inside Astrid. At first, she whimpered at the rather uncomfortable feeling, bitting her bottom lip as he entered deeper and deeper inside of her. Once he stopped moving Astrid calmed down and let out a sigh of relief.

Hiccup gave her a rather concerned look. "Are you ok, we can stop" with this Astrid just rolled her eyes. She just nodded, rubbing his chest indicating that she was, in fact, ok with this. Holding her thigh in one hand and waist in the other Hiccup pushed out, then back in.

He did this four times before gaing speed, finding the right rhythm as they two let out similar moans of pleasure. After a while Hiccup placed one hand on her clit, rubbing circles as he continued to push in and out.

Astrid felt her knees shake as sweat beaded down her forehead, her breath hitching as she bit her lower lip, grasping onto Hiccups shoulder for support. "H-hiccup" Astrid moaned before she reached her climax, shaking in the process. And not long after Astrid Hiccup felt he was nearing the end.

Placing himself as deep as he could inside of her he stopped thrusting and cam inside of her before slowly and carefully pulling out. Panting the two slid to the floor, Astrid curling to Hiccup as wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her impossibly closer as they both sigh in pleasure.

"That was worth the wait," Astrid said, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two as Hiccup sighed in agreement.

"We are defiantly doing that again"

**I know I know. It isn't the best, but they will get better I promise. This was my first ever smut one shot. Request are welcome.**


	2. Quiet

Quiet

The two couldn't stop making eye contact with one another. Every time one of them would look up from the map that laid on the table the other would be staring there way. No matter how hard Hiccup would try to keep his attention towards the rest of the gang, his gaze would always end up on Astrid as his smile would widen.

For almost an entire 3 months, Hiccup and Astrid have been in a steady and secret relationship. They just want to share the moment with each other and not the others. The reason that the two couldn't keep their eyes off one another was just yesterday, the couple had taken their next step in their relationship.

It wasn't the big step, yet they had gotten as far as having a make out session in their undergarments. But before they could continue and remove there clothing they were interrupted by Snotlout. Yet they were not caught.

"Astrid, can I see you in the next room for a second please?" Hiccup couldn't hold it in any longer. Nodding the two made their way towards the empty room, Hiccup quickly closing and locking the door behind him. He turned to see Astrid with a wide smirk spread across her face, knowing where he was going.

He swiftly made his way across the room, grabbing her waist in his hands and pulling her against his chest before placing his hot mouth on hers. She was taken aback yet quickly returned the kiss with a smile, wrapping her arms around her neck. She could feel his erection growing against her thighs, making her all the more excited about what they were about to do.

They knew it was risky, the gang were right on the other side of the door, most likely listening. But at that moment, none of them cared. It defiantly wouldn't be the best way for there friends to find out about their relationship, yet they didn't think any of that, all they could think and care about was the very moment they were experiencing.

Hiccup deepened the kiss, making it impossibly even more passionate as he slowly backed her against the desk. With one swift move he lifted her on the top of the desk, not daring to break his lips with hers. Astrid's response was to wrap her legs around his waist, holding his cheek in one hand and with the other twisting his hair with her fingers.

Pulling away Astrid couldn't help but pout at his lips not being on her own. He lightly held the hem of her shirt, not breaking eye contact. Nodding in agreement she held her hands in the air, allowing it to be easier for him to remove her shirt. She mirrored his same move, throwing his own shirt on top of her own.

Using his elbows, he pulled himself to stand straight, Astrid removing her legs from his hips. A smirk quickly grew on her face as she unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants off and stacking it on the pile.

Returning the smirk, he too pulled off both her skirt and leggings and the two were only in their undergarments. Hiccup took a second to marvel at her body, from her curves to thighs.

Looking into her ocean blue eyes once again he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he once again locked lips with hers. Snaking one of his hands off her waist Hiccup held her perfect breast in his hand, rubbing it in a slow motion while placing his thumb on the nipple through the fabric that hardened at his touch.

She let out a quiet moan, making sure it wasn't too loud, so the others wouldn't hear and make sure they were ok. Hiccup smiled at her reaction, continuing his touches, carefully biting her bottom lip as if telling her to be quieter.

Astrid untangled her fingers from his now messy hair and placed them on his bare torso, rubbing circles soothingly. Once again pulling apart for air, Hiccup leaned his forehead on hers. "We have to be fast Milady"

A sudden lump formed in Astrid's throat. She wished that these were not the circumstances. She wished that they were not interrupted before, she would have felt way more comfortable in his room, on his bed so they wouldn't get caught. And the fact that they haven't yet seen each other naked or haven't done anything but touch each other with clothes on.

Yet at the same time, she was ready, for him and her to connect as one. "Agreed" she answered, kissing and sucking his neck as he leaned his core over hers, making the two both shiver in pleasure.

Hiccup didn't hesitate to remove both Astrid's and his own underwear's, moving them to the bottom of their feet while leaving her bra on and taking a mental note to properly touch her in the future. With one last suck Astrid lifted her head from his neck, giving him a quick peck on the lips before leaning away.

Not thinking twice Astrid placed her hand on Hiccup's rather long shaft, rubbing it up and down making him shiver at her touch. Letting go she leaned closer and closer to his ear and whispered in a low, soft voice only audible for him. "When were alone we will explore each other properly. But not this time" he smiled at the thought of feeling every inch of her.

"Do me hard" Hiccup felt his erection growing impossibly larger, purposely rubbing it against her thigh while bitting his own lip so he wouldn't make a sound. Pressing his body against hers they locked lips once again, moving in sync while holding each other tight.

Hiccup moved his lips to her neck and chest, kissing the fabric holding her breast. Placing one hand on her back and the other tightly around her waist he led her to lean her back against the table. His hands then swiftly moved down to her thighs, moving them apart and with out a word grabbing his length in his hand and placing it slowly inside of her.

She arched her back at both the pain and pleasure, scratching at his shoulders to hold in the moans that threatened to scream out. Astrid wrapped her legs once again around his hips, pulling him as close as possible. Once he was as deep as possible he stays still, letting both himself and Astrid catch their breath.

"Quick and hard" she said quietly, making him smirk. He started slowly to thrust in and out, getting the right rhythm before gaining speed. Astrid felt herself shaking slightly, drowning her moans between kisses that the two shared as Hiccup continued to pull in and out, making sure the sound of there skin meeting wouldn't make to much of a loud sound.

Hiccup removed his hand which rested behind her back and snaked it down to her thighs. After a while of simple rubbing her leg he began to slowly move his hand to her core, moving it while still continuing to thrust harder every time he pulled in and out.

"H-h-hiccup cl-lose" Astrid stuttered, knowing she couldn't properly trust her voice at that given time. God's was she happy that they decided to make the big move right now.

"God's Astrid, your so hot" He mumbled between pants. Only making it audible for her to hear. "I can't tell you how happy I am right this minute. Being inside of you. I can't wait to explore you properly" she couldn't help but smile at his words. This made her feel more and more excited, and after 3 more fast thrust Hiccup dug as deep as he could inside of Astrid, staying there as they, both groaned in sync as they tipped over the edge, reaching their climax at the exact same time.

Once they were both done Hiccup pulled out, bending down and kissing Astrid's flap before pulling himself up and pecking her own lips. "There is no way we are not doing that again. But defiantly under different circumstances" Astrid states once she had caught her breath, whipping her sweaty forehead.

"Agreed Milady" Backing a few steps away Hiccup held out his stand, pulling Astrid to her feet and handing her, her clothing's as he two pulled on his own shirt and pants.

Once fixing their hair and straitening there clothes Hiccup and Astrid shared one last kiss before they opened the door and stood once again around the table, ignoring the glares the rest of the gang were giving them and continuing to explain there plan to help defeat Viggo.


End file.
